Just for a Laugh
by jj347
Summary: The twins must look after Luke's friend Jason's little brother, Shawn. And, well, it doesn't go well. Part of my Jessie series.


Just for a Laugh

AN: So, hey guys! This is my first one shot. I don't know how good it is, since I've never written a Humor story before. Plus, I'm just not comedically gifted. Anyway, so I make movies, with playmobil people of course, and this is the script for one. Yeah, it's not very good. But this takes place after my story: "Jessie: Fight for Freedom", but before "Brooklyn Bionics." So, here it is! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

If there was anything the Ross kids loved, it was spring break. A whole week free of school, homework, and bossy teachers. Unfortunately, the spring break of 2014 didn't go as planned.

At least, not for 14 year old twins Luke and Mary Ross.

Luke and their other three siblings, Emma, Ravi, and Zuri, were the only ones in school at the moment, since Mary, just adopted from Detroit, needed a tutor. But she had spring break off, and she and her brother intended to choreograph some new dance numbers for his group.

Then, Wednesday hit.

Jessie, their nanny, was taking Ravi and Zuri to their friends' houses, and Bertram, the butler, had to go shopping for groceries, because, much to his dismay, the online ordering process was broken at the moment.

Emma was going to a movie with her friends, and Luke had wanted to go to the arcade with his new pal Jason. But when Jason texted him that morning, it was not what he expected.

Jason wanted to know if Luke could watch his 18 month old brother, Shawn. Of course, Luke was definitely NOT the maternal type. But it was okay. He'd just hang out with Finch. So, he told Jason that Mary could watch Shawn. Without telling his sister of course.

Which, given Mary's temper, was bound to not go well.

* * *

It all started at about 9:00 that morning. Luke had his plans all set to meet Finch at the arcade.

Then his report card came in the mail.

"All 'D's'?!" Jessie exclaimed in shock while holding the card. "Luke, how can you fail gym?!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Luke said indignantly while putting his plate in the sink. "We had a written test."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Jessie said. "You're grounded."

"What?!"

"Yep. No tv, no friends, no park. Got it?"

"But, Jessie-" Luke begged.

"No buts," Jessie scolded. "You're not leaving this penthouse for the remainder of your spring break."

"But that's four whole days!" Luke whined.

"I know." Jessie turned so that she could also face Mary, who was sitting at the table. "Now, I'm going to drop Emma, Ravi and Zuri off, and then Bertram and I are going to go to the store. Are you two going to be alright by yourselves for a while?"

"Sure," Luke answered glumly.

Jessie chuckled. Then she headed towards the living room. "Ravi, Zuri, hurry up!"

Mary sighed and stood. "Well, I'm off too."

"What? Where?"

"Mom wants me to clean my room. Again."

"Well, Mary, you've only been here three weeks, and you've already trashed it twice."

"Kids, we're leaving!" Came Jessie's voice. It was followed by the ding of the elevator.

"I can't help it," Mary said. "I can't find anything if my room's clean."

Then the elevator dinged again, and a voice called out, "Guys? It's me, Jason."

Mary was confused. "What's Jason doing here?" She asked.

Luke laughed nervously. "It's...kind of a long story."

Mary put her hands on her hips. "Does it involve me?"

"Maybe."

"Luke-"

"Okay, okay! I kinda told Jason that you'd watch his younger brother."

Mary's jaw dropped. "Luke?! What's wrong with you?! Kids don't like me!"

"Oh, don't worry," Luke reassured her. "He's not a kid. He's 18 months old."

* * *

"Luke..."

"Hmmm?"

"Luke."

"What?"

"LUKE."

"What?!" Luke hollered. He had his feet on the kitchen table, a graphic novel in his hand. After a heated argument, Luke had finally convinced Mary to watch Shawn. On condition that he helped.

"Luke, it's staring at me."

Mary had Shawn sitting on the other side of the table. The baby was looking straight at her, his hand in his mouth as he cooed.

Luke rolled his eyes. "He's gonna stare at you if you stare at him."

"You told me to watch him!"

"Not like a stalker, genius!" Luke sighed. He picked up the baby, and balanced him on his waist. "Look, you go clean your room. I'll...I don't know, keep him busy."

"Oh, that should be good."

* * *

Luke gently rolled the soccer ball towards Shawn. "Come on, Shawn. Kick the ball! Come on!"

Shawn just stared at the foreign object and placed his hand back in his mouth.

"What're you doing?" Mary asked as she came down the stairs.

"What does it look like?" Luke asked sarcastically. "We're playing soccer."

"Babies don't play soccer, Luke."

"Well, he wouldn't play golf!"

May sighed. "Did you feed him while I was up there?"

"Well, I tried the baby bottle that Jason left us, but it didn't really work. So, I used a turkey baster."

"You fed a baby with a turkey baster?!"

"Yep. Worked real well, too. I just sucked up all the chocolate milk, put it in his mouth, and the milk went right down his throat. He barely choked at all!"

Mary cradled her face in her hands. Then she sniffed. "Luke..."

"What?"

Mary looked fearfully at the baby. "I think...he needs to be changed."

"Changed?" Luke asked, confused. Then he realized what she was talking about. "Well," he said picking up the baby and handing it to his sister. "This sounds like your job."

"What?! Why is it my job?!"

"You're a girl."

"So?"

Luke scoffed. "See, this is why you don't have a boyfriend. Girls are supposed to like taking care of babies. You just scare people."

The baby started kicking in Mary's arms.

"See?" Luke said. "Even he doesn't like you. And he's not even two."

Mary just about tossed the baby into Luke's arms. "Luke," she said, breaking into the rough city accent that Emma had ordered her not to use. "You're going to change him. Because if you don't, I'm going to punch you in the face. And then you'll look like a _bruised_ _cake." _

Luke sighed. "Fine. Just let me go get ready." He handed her the baby and started up the front stairs.

"Ready for what?" Mary called after him.

Five minutes later, Luke was standing in the bathroom doorway, wearing a pink bathrobe, a saucepan on his head, and swim shoes. A surgical mask was across his nose and mouth. Mismatched gloves were on his hands, and a scoop was in his hand.

"Is that the scoop Ravi uses for Mrs Kipling's crickets?"

"Maybe." Luke stepped to where Mary had Shawn in a tub. He tightened the gloves. "Well, he said to his sister. "You better go."

Mary couldn't help but burst out laughing when she stepped out of the bathroom. And when she heard the scream a few moments later, followed by spray of Lysol, she nearly fell over in giggles.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Luke came into the kitchen, carrying the baby at arms length. "It is finished," he said dramatically.

Mary chuckled. "See?" She said taking the baby. "That wasn't so-"

The baby, as soon as he was in Mary's arms, threw up on her shirt.

Luke burst out laughing, and Mary gasped as she set the baby on the table.

"Its okay," Luke reassured her. "Its not like that shirt looked good."

"Shut up!" Mary yelled, punching him hard on the shoulder.

Almost immediately, the baby started wailing. And Mary quickly gave him to Luke.

"I don't want him!" Luke exclaimed shoving Shawn back in Mary's arms.

"You take him!" Mary did the same. This went on for a good minute, until somehow, the baby finally stopped. He was set on the counter, where he slept peacefully.

"Think he'll stay that way?" Luke asked.

* * *

Two hours later, Jason stepped into the penthouse, a smile on his face. "Guys?" He called.

Mary came out into the living room, Shawn clinging to her neck. Luke followed. The two were a mess, with their clothes ruffled, their hair tangled, and bags under their eyes.

Jason smiled. "So, how'd it go?"

"How'd you think?" Mary demanded, shoving the baby into Jason's arms. She jabbed a finger in his face. "You ever ask me to babysit again..." She shook her fist in his face. Then she headed up the stairs. Luke followed.

When they were out of sight, Jason chuckled to himself. Then the elevator opened, and Jessie strolled in, Bertram, Emma, Ravi, and Zuri on her tail. As they went their desperate ways, Jessie approached Jason as she went through her purse.

"Here you go," she told him, handing him a twenty dollar bill.

As Jason stuffed it in his pocket, he turned to her. "Miss Prescott, do you really think this helped them get along?"

Jessie laughed. "Jason, I didn't do this to help them bond. I did it for a laugh."

* * *

AN: I know. It's horrible. But I came up with the idea and I figured I should put it up. So, yeah. Tell me your thoughts. (Sigh.) I figured I should give my readers something. So, yeah. Happy New School Year! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


End file.
